Why Shinobu Doesn't Drink
by sankekorafi
Summary: Hasukawa Kazuya notices that Shinobu isn't drinking during a dorm party. Curious, Suka attempts to find out why, triggering a chain of events that may affect Mitsuru and Shinobu's relationship forever. Eventual Shonen-ai. Rated PG for alcohol use and s
1. Vacation's End

Author's Note: This is the first time I have written fan-fiction in about five years. Please be gentle. Also, I have seen the OVA of this series and have read about three volumes of the manga. For the record, I do not know whether Shinobu even _could_ have this problem, but due to his Japanese heritage, it is very unlikely.  
  
This fic takes place during the first episode of the OVA or the first Story (part C) in the manga. The lines are actual dialogue from the manga as they are translated at Snoopy Cool.  
  
Also, I am not referring to Sake in this story. Sake is rice wine. This story assumes that the characters are drinking beer similar to that found here in America.  
  
I don't own Koko wa Greenwood. I am not making any money by writing this fic.

**Why Shinobu Doesn't Drink**  
**Part 1: Vacation's End**  
  
Kazuya Hasukawa, recently renamed Suka ("little nothing") took another gulp of beer. It was the last day of summer vacation, and Mitsuru had somehow managed to smuggle in some alcohol. Which was why his roommate, Shun Kisaragi, had dragged him over to room 211.

Speaking of which... he looked around, not liking how the room also seemed to spin slightly on its axis. Shun was nowhere in sight. That was odd... normally Shun was loud and conversational, very easy to pick out in a group of even the strangest boys.

Which the residents of Greenwood dorm most certainly were.

Then he felt a slight tickle on the back of his neck. He jumped in shock, stumbling to his feet to find his pink haired roommate standing behind him giggling. "Wow! Two cans and you're _still_ uptight!" he said smiling.  
  
Technically, this party was to "finish summer homework," but luckily he had completed all of his assignments. And with no thanks to Mitsuru. The older boy could no longer say that he deserved part of Suka's lunch for tutoring him.  
  
But somehow, Suka doubted that Mitsuru felt obligated to have a good excuse.

Mitsuru was so much like Kazuhiro. Hiro-niisan had raised Suka by himself, and Kazuya had once looked up to his older brother, but now... How can you like someone that took everything away from you? Someone who took your first chance for love...

Mitsuru was the same. Although popular, he ruthlessly teased anyone that took one step in his direction. Not to mention that he looked slightly like Kazuhiro...

Suka was starting to wonder which of the two boys he liked least.

Then there was Tezuka Shinobu, Mitsuru's roommate. Now there was an odd one. Shinobu rarely spoke, but when he did he said something either profound or scathing. Sometimes even both. He was the only person that Suka had never seen perturbed, and was also the only one that could annoy even Mitsuru successfully. During the summer, the lilac haired teen had not seemed uncomfortable on even the warmest of days, and his stony gray eyes hid his emotions entirely. 

That wasn't to say that Suka liked Shinobu. Not at all... After all, he and Mitsuru were roommates and partners in crime. He would never forget the near kiss that the two of them had performed earlier that summer. Hasukawa shuddered at the thought. He wondered vaguely if they were gay.

It was impossible to tell.  
  
Today, he was wearing his normal choice of casual clothes. A short sleeved white shirt with a collar and black chinos. On anyone else, the outfit would have looked too dressed up for a day off, but Suka had never seen Tezuka in a tee shirt. His manner of dress _had _to be related to his upbringing. Suka had heard that Shinobu was from a very rich family, one Japan's most powerful industrial clans.  
  
But then Suka noticed something strange. Namely, Shinobu wasn't drinking.  
  
That was really odd. Shinobu was known for any number of things. He had three girlfriends (none of which Suka had actually met, but that _was_ the rumor) and he smoked. Perhaps not all of the time, but when he did smoke he smoked _a lot_. Suka suspected that he even smoked out the window of the dorm occasionally, since he had overheard Mitsuru yelling at him from the hallway once or twice this summer. Why then would he not drink?

He watched as Mitsuru came back into the room with another six pack, handing a can to each person that asked him but completely ignoring Shinobu. Then Mitsuru took the last can from the pack, opened it, and took a sip. If Suka was counting right, this was Mitsuru's third, although he had shared each can with others in the room.

But never with Shinobu.  
  
Suddenly, Shinobu's gray eyes, which had been following the conversation, settled on himself. Suka looked away, but it was too late. He had been caught staring.  
  
"Wow, Hasukawa's sister," said Shun. "I wanted to meet her too!"  
  
Suka jumped, then turned red, completely forgetting about Shinobu for the moment. He thought about his sister in law's visit, wishing that it had never happened.  
  
Sumire. How he loved her. And she didn't have a clue! He could never tell her, and it was all because of that bastard....  
  
"She's such a beauty too," said Mitsuru, cutting Hasukawa's thoughts short. "It pisses me off how such a beauty's the wife of the guy over there at the health room."  
  
Suka spit out the beer in shock. How did Mitsuru know? How could he know that he and that bastard Kazuhiro were brothers!? And, more importantly, why had he just effectively told the whole dorm about them?  
  
"H-h-h-h-h-how did you-"  
  
"You're Hasukawa Kazuya and he's Hasukawa Kazuhiro. It's stranger if you two are strangers."  
  
And Hasukawa forgot all about Shinobu's strange avoidance of beer. Until several days later...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next time: Suka asks Mitsuru about Shinobu's many habits and makes an interesting discovery...


	2. Soy Sauce

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I'm really enjoying this... I haven't written fan-fiction in SO long!

Okay... insert generic disclaimer here... oh... and some hints of shounen-ai this chapter!

And without any further ado... part 2!

Why Shinobu Doesn't Drink

Part 2: Soy Sauce

When Mitsuru woke up, Shinobu was already gone.

No surprise there. After all, Shinobu had said that he had a Student Council meeting this morning. Saturday meetings were out of the ordinary, but they did happen occasionally, and Mitsuru had grown used to not always seeing his roommate Saturday mornings.

Nothing about the room was out of place. As usual, Shinobu's desk was completely cleared off, while Mitsuru's own was a wreck. The curtains on Shinobu's bed were closed, as usual, and his own curtains were open (after all, it was still hot out. How Shinobu could stand having the curtains closed at night was beyond him.) Everything was in its place... nothing was out of the ordinary...

Well... actually... one thing was slightly off.

There was a red head standing at the door.

"Oy! Suka. What are you doing here?" And how did his kohai get up the courage to come into the older student's room uninvited. Not that anyone ever did, but Hasukawa was normally the hardest to convince to join them. And Mitsuru could count on one hand how many times someone had entered the room uninvited before he was awake.

Oh well... guess I have to get up then, he thought.

"Um..." said the younger boy as Mitsuru half jumped, half fell out of the top bunk. "I was hoping you could speak to me about Shinobu-sempai." Mitsuru straightened up and walked over to his desk where he kept a small hand held mirror.

Mitsuru looked in the mirror. His hair was an absolute wreck! No one but Shinobu is supposed to see me like this! he thought angrily. That idiot. Coming in this early in the morning.

Regardless of the fact that it was ten o'clock.

Mitsuru wasn't sure why, but lately impressing Shinobu had become very important to him. Maybe it was because Shinobu was so perfect! Mitsuru had never noticed anything that Shinobu couldn't do. He could deal with just about anything in the dorms, he was a genius for sure, and despite the fact that Mitsuru had never seen him work out, Shinobu defiantly had a nice body...

What!? Where had that thought come from? If Suka hadn't been there he would have slapped himself in the face. Why does it matter if Shinobu is attractive anyway?

He dismissed the subject, and moved on to the matter at hand.

"What about Shinobu?" he asked, trying not to sound gruff. He didn't want Hasukawa seeing him vulnerable. Where was Shinobu when he needed him.

Oh, of course, the Student Council meeting. Shimatta.

Suka took a deep breath and spoke. "I mean... don't you think he's kind of... I don't know... weird?"

Mitsuru spun around, bemused. "Why whatever do you mean?" He laughed. "Of course he is. He's just like that." Mitsuru had never seen anyone quite as strange as his roommate. He'd never forget Shinobu's suggestion just this summer to freak Suka out by pretending they were gay. Sure, Mitsuru had taken the first move in that, and had found it quite entertaining, but he couldn't think of anyone else who would think to do that.

But for a moment he had thought that Shinobu might actually...

"No... I mean... he doesn't drink."

Yet again, Mitsuru was inspired into a fit of helpless laughter, almost completely forgetting about his earlier tangent. "Of course he drinks. Everyone drinks."

"I mean... alcohol... he didn't drink at the party last week and..."

Mitsuru stopped laughing. The kid had a point. Even if he was wrong. "Suka... listen. Shinobu drinks, just not beer. Only sake."

The younger boy stared at Mitsuru. "But that's even more alcohol, right? It's stronger."

"Yeah. Like I said. He does drink."

"But there was Sake at the party..."

"Yes. He had some. I guess you were just too drunk to remember."

"I WASN'T DRUNK!" Suka yelled emphatically. "I was perfectly fine."

Mitsuru loved to tease this kid. "Yeah... you just keep telling yourself that."

But after all, Shinobu did have some weird eating habits. He didn't eat certain things... soups, certain noodles, etc., but Mitsuru had always assumed that it was just because of his upbringing. Even some of the more fancy stuff, like quinoa (how do you get a Native American grain to Japan anyway?), he could say it was because Shinobu was rich. But sometimes... like with the soy sauce....

When Hasukawa finally regained his composure, several minutes later, Mitsuru was dressed. After all, it was Saturday, and he had some shopping to do. He wore his normal black tee and blue jeans. He glanced at the clock. Almost eleven. Shinobu should be here any minute, and then we can go downtown for lunch. Maybe we can go to that cute new café....

"Anything else?" asked Suka, startling Mitsuru, who had almost forgotten his kohai was there. "I mean... is there anything else he doesn't eat?"

Mitsuru considered his response carefully. After all, Shinobu had expressly told him that he didn't want everyone knowing about some of his habits. But he hated not to tell Suka. Maybe he could finally figure out what exactly Shinobu was hiding.

"Well... he eats pretty much everything... but he brings his own soy sauce when he goes to the cafeteria." Okay... only a partial lie. Better than nothing.

Suka gave him a look. "What exactly is THAT supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I don't know... why don't you ask him?" said Mitsuru. Now he didn't have to ask Shinobu himself. Great!

"Well...."

"Mitsu." The door had opened and Shinobu stood there in his normal, not so casual, casual clothes. A polo shirt and khakis. A light blue polo shirt and khakis. The combined outfit and the nickname, obviously for the benefit of Suka, who was already sputtering in embarrassment, were almost enough to crack Mitsuru's shell. But still, he couldn't get all exited around Suka... or Shinobu. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. See you around, Suka!" He hoped he imagined the tremor in his voice, as he followed his roommate into the hall.

And the two sempai left as Kazuya began some serious thinking.

To be continued...

Next time: Shun notices something out of the ordinary...


End file.
